


Ours

by Cryssallis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryssallis/pseuds/Cryssallis
Summary: A Scorpius and Lily song fic to 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older one of my stories, but its one of the only ones I haven't come to absolutely hate yet so I figured I would move it over here.

_Elevator buttons and morning air,_  
Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
_But right now my time is theirs._

__

Sighing, Lily walked up to the muggle contraption they called an 'elevator'. She really didn't like working at this muggle 'mall' but no wizard store would hire her until after Hogwarts, so she had to get a muggle summer job. A ding alerted her of the fact that the elevator was there. Metal doors slid open, revealing that it was kind of crowded, though it could fit at least two more people. She squeezed in and stood in the back. She was shorter than most of the people so she hated it. "I really wish he was here right now" she thought to herself. When he was with her they would whisper to each other jokes about the muggles, mostly about how they were so easily tricked by the glamours they had on everything. Something magical could be right in their face and they'd just stare with a vacant look on their face. Sighing, she again wished she could be with him, but her time was with these people right now.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you 

When they had first come out with their relationship, most people looked down on it. Lily remembered her friends Hannah and Skylar were the only ones who understood, nobody else at the school seemed to. Her family didn't like it, they thought she was making a mistake but they understood it was her choice. Word had gotten out faster than either of them had hoped, and soon a new Prophet was out, the headline stating "Star-Crossed Lovers; Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy." They were deemed 'Modern day Romeo and Juliet" and were claimed to be "breaking two huge feuds, the Malfoy/Potter feud and the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud." The next day at breakfast a snow white owl swooped in clutching a bright red envelope, dropping it on Lily's plate on the Gryffindor table. It started yelling in her father's familiar voice, about how she was betraying her family, and that she had made a huge mistake. Half way through her uncle Ron interrupted, letting her know she was not his niece until she got rid of that 'evil scum.' Before the howler could finish she jumped up and ran from the room, tears escaping her deep brown eyes. She didn't notice the footsteps until she felt a pair of strong arms engulf her and a calm, familiar voice whispering to her that it would be okay. That was the day she chose Scorpius Malfoy over her family.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours. 

Lily remembered how she got through the loss of her family; it was all because of Hannah and Skylar, and of course, Scorpius. Hannah and Sky were always reminding her that people tore them down due to jealousy, because they were such an amazing couple. Telling her that it was common for 'people to throw rocks at anything that shines.' That really helped her. Another thing that scared Lily was when she saw those other couples who looked just as happy as her and Scorp. Were they going to end up in a horrible break-up like all the others had? Love looked like it was so hard, and Lily didn't want to lose this. She could have easily left the relationship while she had the chance, before she could ever get hurt, but though it looked like tough sailing, she still chose him.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves,_  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles,  
But I don't care  
Cause right now your mine. 

She didn't know what people would do for drama and a good story, that was until people decided to try and get a good story out of her and Scorp. The head title on the Prophet now stated "Trouble in Paradise" beneath it was a picture of Hannah and Scorp walking down Diagon Alley, both laughing. It would have alarmed her, minus the fact that if you looked close to the side you could see that Scorp was holding someone's hand off to the side, and she remembered that day, Scorp was holding her hand while she, Hannah, and Scorp were having a day out. She looked at who had written it. Andie Skeeter, of course it would be Rita's little gossip bug of a daughter. She laughed throwing the paper in the fire, along with the letters from her family who had all decided to tell her about it and how they know something bad would happen. They really shouldn't believe every little thing they read. Sure, little things from his past popped up that was bad, like his dad's death eater friends and such, but they were good together.

_And you'll say_  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours. 

The other time Lily really got affected by the negativity towards their relationship was after they had announced their engagement. An article came out about it, and most peoples comments to them were about how it wasn't going to last. The article had a guess on how long it was going to stay and put out a bet for how long before one cheats or files for a divorce. None of the options were longer than two months. Did people really doubt it that much? Could no one see how sweet and unlike his father and grandfather Scorp was. Then she remembered what Hannah had told her about people were throwing stones, they were doing it because they were such a great couple, she told herself, forcing herself to believe it. Sure, marriage and love after that seemed so horrible, most couples fighting more after wards, like her Aunt Hermione and Ron. But they would overcome, they wouldn't be one of those couples, they would last. She really believed that.

Even though they weren't on the best of terms, both Scorp and Lily invited their families to the wedding. Not sure if they would show up, Lily had planned for Hannah and Sky to walk her down the aisle and for them to be her maids of honor. Walking to the man of her dreams, in her white dress, was just like how she imagined it. She noticed when she was walking that her mother and Aunt Hermione were there, and way in the back her father and Ron were there also. That caused her to smile, at least they came. After the minister read the opening he asked if anyone disapproved of the wedding, with a worried side glance she noticed both her Father and Ron getting ready to stand. After looking at Lily and noticing her worried look they stopped though, causing Lily to smile. After the ceremony, they all headed to a nearby venue where they were having the ceremony. Lily and Scorpius stood to one side of the room, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Guests would walk up occasionally to congratulate the couple, who would thank them before they walked off. When Harry walked up and asked to talk to just Lily alone, she reluctantly walked away from Scorpius, who quickly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before watching her walk off.

"Lily I'm worried for you." Harry started.

"But why?" She asked, wanting to know what her father thought could go wrong.

"You're married to a man with a dark background…." He had started to say.

"But he's not into dark arts like his family, why can't you believe that." She interrupted, annoyed at his accusation.

"I noticed he has a snake tattoo on one arm and a skull on the back of his neck, it looks like he just dismantled the actual Dark Mark so no one would notice." He stated his theory. Lily walked away, not wanting to listen to it any more. Leaning against the wall with a sigh, she wanted to know why her family couldn't just approve of her relationship.

"You okay?" She heard the voice she had come to love whisper. She nodded, looking at her husband, better already now that he was there. The DJ announced that it was time for their 'first dance as husband and wife.' Taking the pale hand Scorpius offered her, she stood up and wet to the center of the dance floor with her. They danced to that song and afterwards one of Lily's favorite songs came on, it wasn't slow but her and Scorpius danced to it anyways. The end of the song started playing, and it described Lily's feelings at the moment perfectly, so she leaned up and whispered it into Scorp's ear.

_"And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong,_  
And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song for you  
'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos,  
Will be ignored,  
'Cause my heart is yours 


End file.
